


The Team

by ScottyJames



Category: Premier League
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames
Summary: A new style team has emerged in the Premier League, where nudity and sex fuel the team winning.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Loris Karius/Ross Barclay, Ben Davies/Raheem Sterling/Aaron Ramsey, Christian Eriksen/Ryan Sessegnon, Harry Winks/Eden Hazard/Juan Foyth, Héctor Bellerín/Leroy Sané/Theo Walcott, Jack Wilshere/Dele Alli/Danny Rose, Kepa Arrizabalaga/Ben Chilwell/Jesse Lingard, Mason Mount/Harvey Barnes/Daniel James, Matthijs de Ligt/Gareth Bale/Paulo Dybala
Kudos: 12





	1. The Offer

Neil called Leighton into his office. As soon as Neil had discovered Leighton had retired from football early due to a recurring injury he had wanted him to manage his football club.

Hi Leighton, come in, said the Scottish man sitting behind the desk. Leighton offered a hand, great to see you, he said shaking Neil’s hand. I’ll get straight to business, said Neil, I’m pretty sure you know why you’re  here. I assume you want me to manage your club?

Exactly, said Neil, my scouts were sent out to see you play and I’ve spoken to the players we have who played with you and Ross Barclay was very keen for you to come here. Why me, said Leighton? There are plenty of more experienced managers who would get better publicity.

Well, we are a special club, said Neil, and I’ve been told you are the sort of manager to fit in. we get good results because the team are very close, we play well together we have fun together. 

So why me, said Leighton? Well Leighton, let me put it this way there is also another requirement to play for my team. You need to be young, hot, well hung and willing to enjoy the fact the rest of the team are like that. Ross tells me you are all of those things. He said he was glad when you left Everton as his  ass became the hottest in the dressing room. Leighton smiled thinking Ross thought that. 

That’s why we would like you to take the job. Would you like a look around? Ok, said Leighton. Excellent, there is just one rule in Johnston FC though. When we have no press in the compound clothes are banned. What, said Leighton, no clothes anywhere. Not  even a thong, said Neil. It means the players are totally relaxed around one another, and their large dicks have plenty of space to grow and be used freely.

Neil stripped off in front of Leighton letting Leighton see his slim muscular body and massive soft cock. That’s a big dick, said Leighton, nearly 13 inches said Neil, it was the interest it generated with some of the players that gave me the idea for this club. Leighton shrugged, he wasn’t embarrassed by his body, and his near 10 inch soft cock was gorgeous, but Neil had to agree his ass was second to none.

If felt a little odd leaving Neil’s office naked but it felt nice. Where first, said Neil, the onsite accommodation I think, meet the players, in small groups, once you’ve seen them I don’t think you’ll worry about signing. Who’s on the squad sheet now, said Leighton. Let me show you.


	2. The Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton gets a tour of the facility meeting a lot of naked soccer studs.

Room 1, was the first they reached, there was no door and Neil just walked in. inside Leighton was delighted by what he saw, Ben Davies, Raheem Sterling and Aaron Ramsey. All were naked and on the bed Ben was jerking off his hard 13 inches while Aaron and Raheem played table football. They were naked too, Aaron’s 10 inch flaccid cock, slightly smaller than Raheem’s own meaty 10 inches. Hey boss, said Ben, come to give me a hand? 

Neil was about to say yes, but then thought he’d offer the opportunity to Leighton. How about if Leighton does it?  Not at all, replied  Ben , come on coach, have yourself some  dick . Leighton was a little taken aback, but was more than pleased to go and take  Ben Davies’ big  thick cock in his hand and jerk him off. Go for it Leighton, said Neil as he watched his new manager to be jerk off his first cock. He’s good, said  Ben as he threw his head back and let out a low moan. As good as me, said Aaron? He might be said  Ben , I’m already going to cum.  Ben felt his balls tighten and a huge wave of spunk fired over his chest and abs. excellent, said Neil, still watching Leighton’s hand caress  Ben ’s cock. 

When was the last time you came, Leighton asked  Ben , it looks like you’ve been saving that one up from before the match yesterday. No, said  Ben , I think we all came at least once or twice last night after the game. I think half the lads jerked off in half time. Hector would jerk off constant l y if he was allowed too. I know why Neil put him in with  Leroy & Theo; both of them will take cock all day and night. In fact I’d guess that when you get to room  8 , his 1 3 inches will be in one of them.

He’s probably right, said Neil, but we’ve got  plenty of other rooms to see before that! Ben pulled Leighton’s hand to his mouth and licked off the cum he had sprayed everywhere and Leighton washed his hands as Neil led him back out into the corridor.

Wow, said Leighton, is that normal? Well, not really, said Neil. I thought not, replied Leighton. No, normally they’d have been fucking. Leighton laughed, but realized Neil was being serious. Cool, he said, who’s in room 2?

Gareth Bale, Matthijs de Light and Paulo Dybala. Excellent, said Leighton.  And as Neil led him in it got even more excellent. Leighton may have had the sexiest  ass , but Gareth Bales wasn’t far behind and it was right there in Leighton’s face almost. It was all Leighton could see, not that he wanted to see anything else. Leighton couldn’t see which of the others he was fucking so furiously, but his muscular  ass looked good. Boss, said Paulo, who was sitting watching the fuck. It was now obvious it was Matthijs who was getting reamed by the Welshman. Boss, want to fuck me, Gareth is taking ages. He flipped up onto the bed next to where Matthijs was kneeling and presented his slim  ass to the two men who just entered.

Paulo, said Neil, I think it would be normal to introduce yourself to Leighton before asking for his ample dick. Sorry boss, he replied. He stood up and Leighton got a good look at the sexy young Argentinian forward. His big 11 inch dick hanging between his sexy thighs. Hi, he said, Paulo offering his hand. Leighton took it and as he was about to shake it Paulo pulled him in and kissed his cheeks in greeting. 

Thank you, said Leighton, nice to meet you. Gareth pulled his hard dick out of the young Dutch defender’s  ass and stood next to Paulo greeted Leighton in the same way. Leighton could feel his cock press against his own as he was embraced. Gareth had a great body, probably the best he had seen so far. He had also often wondered what Gareth was packing between his thighs and now he knew, a rather meaty 13 inch dick with a silky foreskin that was half slid back after retracting his thick dick from Matthijs.

Matthijs was  next; he stood up next to the others and greeted Leighton as they had done. His dick was also hard having been enjoying Gareth’s fucking, and was standing at a good 12 inches plus. Lovely to meet you gentlemen, said Leighton, and Paulo to answer your question, if I end up managing here, then I definitely will fuck that hole of yours.

Paulo smiled and thanked him, saying he really hoped he did get the job as he liked the look of his thick soft 10 inches. Leighton almost blushed hearing the stud of a striker admire his appendage. We need to be moving on, said Neil, 7 more rooms to see and then the training centre and the staff. Excellent said  Leighton; glancing back at the three naked studs he followed Neil to room 3.


	3. No Longer Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton's dick is no longer soft.

Neil took Leighton out of Room 2 and headed for room 3, he knew they would be welcomed well as this was Leighton’s old friend Ross Barclay. Morning gentlemen, said Neil as they entered the room. Morning boss, came the reply from the three nude studs, each on their bed’s dicks in hand jerking off to various porn sites they had on their tablets.

When Ross realized Leighton was there he jumped up and ran over embracing his old teammate, his hard 14 inches sandwiched between both their muscular torsos. Ross, said Leighton, good to see you, even better to see you naked. Ross almost blushed as he stepped away and admired the older man’s body. 

You look good too, said Ross, keeping fit and that thick cock is still as cute as ever. Let me introduce these two cock whores, he said turning to the other two. This is Loris, probably the best hands in the squad, let him get hold of that dick of yours and you’ll find out. Loris stood up his 13 inches bouncing over to Leighton. He shook his hand and said hello. And this, said Ross is Antoine. Antoine was small in stature, but sexy and had a massive dick. Nice to meet you he said in a sexy French accent. Nice to meet you too, said Leighton that is a very nice dick you have there!

Merci, replied the Frenchman, it is always looking for a nice hole to open up. Speaking of which, is it true that you and Ross have the best bums in the game!? You can be the judge of that, said Leighton, Ross, come here. Ross stood next to Leighton and they turned around letting  Neil, Loris and Antoine admire two of the sexiest rear ends ever.

It’s a close call, said Neil, but I think Leighton still has it. I disagree, said Loris, I like Ross’, maybe it’s because I’ve fucked it and know how great it was! Leighton looked at Ross who was blushing hearing Loris tell Leighton he’d been fucked in the  ass . At Everton Ross had never allowed anyone to do it. Like it up the  ass now, said Leighton?

He’s good, said Ross, you would too! Ross, don’t make it sound like it’s only Loris who fucks your  ass ! I think most of the guys here have. Have they now, said Leighton, and how many guys are there here? Over 50 said Neil. Well I think we would need to make it one more if I take the job, said Leighton. You want to fuck me, said Ross? I never thought you liked that sort of thing. If I’d known that you would have been fucking me a lot.

Leighton’s cock was responding to the idea of fucking Ross’ sexy  ass a lot. And was no longer flaccid and 10 inches long, it was now rock hard and 13.5 inches long. You seem to like that idea, said Ross. Of course, have you seen your  ass , no, but if Loris says it’s better than yours I want to. About that, said Antoine, it’s not. Leighton’s is better, he wins. Thank you Antoine, said Leighton. 

Well, we need to carry on, said Neil. But what about my erection, said a slightly embarrassed  Leighton? Don’t worry, said Ross, trust me no one here will mind that at all. It felt odd but Leighton agreed and followed Neil out as he said goodbye to the three horny studs.

Room 4 doesn’t have the biggest of our guys in it, said Neil, but they might be the horniest. Leighton was looking forward to who it might be already. As he walked it felt very strange walking and talking with a naked man especially with a massive erection that showed no signs of going away.

Here we are said Neil, boys, he said. They were somewhat startled as they were lost in the throes of sex. Jack Wilshere was being double fucked by Dele Alli and Danny Rose. Both of them were  laying on the bed, cocks together and Jack was squatting over them with the pair of fat black dicks up his young  ass .

I see what you mean, said Leighton, horny as anything. We take it in turns, said Jack sitting on the two dicks his own hard 12 inches pointing straight at Leighton and Neil. One of us is usually being fucked in here. We also make ourselves available when we have team orgies. There is never a shortage of big hard dicks to fuck us then. We might take 30 or so loads in one evening. 

In fact if you do take the job then we normally have one as a celebration. Please take the job, added Danny smiling. I must say it is a very interesting set up you have her e Neil, but I must say I’m enjoying what I see. Ross said he hoped you would .

Did he now said Leighton smiling. Well in that case you’d better show me what else you have on offer here, who is in room 5? You’ll love room 5, said Dele. I spend a lot of spare time in there, Mason Mount,  Harvey Barnes and Daniel James. If you like a big dick, then Daniel James is your young man. How big is he, asked Leighton? 

Wait and see, said Dele, I won’t spoil your surprise yet. Come on then Neil, lead the way. Nice seeing you gentlemen, said Leighton, enjoy having your  ass stretched Jack. I will, he replied and he lifted himself off and sunk back down onto the two black dicks he was enjoying.

Room 4 had done nothing for Leighton’s now twitching erection, the blood was surging, and at some point he would have to relieve himself, although he hadn’t seen any toilets to go and do it yet. He decided that when he did he would disappear inside and jerk off as it would only take less than a minute he was so horny and then rejoin Neil.

Now if room 4 hadn’t helped his erection, room 5 never was. As Neil entered the three young men all stood up and lined up to meet the new prospective manager  and hope to impress. But Once Leighton had walked in it wasn’t their behavior he was impressed with it was Daniel’s cock.  How big is that, asked Leighton before even saying hello? 

12.3 inches said a proud  Daniel; it’s not the biggest here though he said slightly downcast. Bigger than ours, said  Harvey ,  and it’s the biggest players cock when it’s hard added Mason. Impressive, said Leighton. He walked up and greeted the three young studs making sure his dick met theirs as he did. That must be pleasant to watch during training, said Leighton to Neil as they left and headed for room 6. 

Mesmerizing, said Neil, mind you room 6 is more mesmerizing. It’s not the longest, but I think by volume, two of the next three are the biggest in the squad. And Kepa probably is our biggest challenge. What do you mean, is he badly behaved, asked Leighton? Just wait and see.

They entered the next room and found Ben Chilwell moaning like a whore as Kepa Arrizabalaga was fucking him as Jesse Lingard watched. Jesse had a huge 16 inch thick cock in his hand and clearly  looked like he was about to blow his load before he was interrupted when he saw the two naked men enter.

Hi Boss, he said letting go of his enormous dick and walk over to Neil and Leighton. Stop it Kepa, said Jesse, Ben will let you finish later. He better do said Ben. Leighton then discovered what Neil had meant when he said Kepa was the biggest challenge. His dick was enormous.

Nearly 17 inches, he said as if reading Leighton’s mind. But that wasn’t the dimension Leighton was concerned with. It’s a 3 inch diameter, said Jesse, the biggest here by far. Makes my fat cock look like a pencil. Jesse didn’t look like a pencil and his cock would have stretched anyone’s  ass , that is unless Kepa had been there first.

Ben is in here because he loves dick, the bigger the better added Ben. And these two pieces  of meat fi t the bill perfectly.  He stood between Kepa and Jesse and jerked their dicks. I can see why, said Leighton, visible precum forming on the end of his big dick. He could even see Neil’s cock swell a little.

Great, said Neil, as you can guess they are very popular in the team orgies, and actually, whenever someone wants a bit more dick. Let’s head to room 7 and then we will nearly be done so I can show you the other staff members and in fact the other staffs members. He grinned at his own joke and Leighton rolled his eyes and smiled back. Come on boss that’s awful, said Jesse. Neil winked at him and led Leighton out of the room.

By this point Leighton had pretty much decided he was going to take the job, but really wanted to see the rest of the squad before he  was the boss and they had to do as he asked. Room 7 was fairly uneventful as far as anything more than the previous 6 rooms. It did nothing to detract from Leighton’s rock hard cock. 

Harry winks was even sexier naked, and he had a massive 10 inch flaccid dick, Eden Hazard surely had an  ass to rival his and Ross’ plus his monster cock, flaccid it was the biggest Leighton had seen so far. And from how they interacted it was his  ass that Harry and Juan Foyth used rather than his dick in one of them.

As they had suggested in room 1, when Neil took Leighton into room 8 Hector Bellerin was fucking Theo Walcott and it was clear that Leroy Sane had just been fucked.

Are you horny all the time, said Leighton? Oh yes, replied Hector, always looking to fuck something, or jerking off. I’ll do it twice in the half time team talk during a match! Wow, said Leighton, that’s something fairly impressive. I’ll leave you too it, he said asking Neil to take him to the final room. 

Just 2 guys in here, said Neil, it’s probably the room you’ll join temporarily as it’s the one with the spare bed. Ok, who is in it? Opposites, said Neil. One as white as Scandinavians are and another as black as they come. A sexy contrast when they come together if you ask me, said Neil. Christian and Ryan were lying naked on one of their beds kissing each other and playing with their dicks.

Neither of them had erections, but it was clear that Ryan had a longer dick, but Christian’s Scandinavian dick was thicker. Looks like I may get to room with you two to start with, said Leighton. Fine with me, said Ryan standing and walking over to Leighton and  caressing his swollen member. As long as you like black holes! He winked at Leighton, turned around and bent over exposing his tight ring to the manager.

If it’s as sexy as yours Ryan, then I’ll never say no. And I can fuck your hole added an over excited Ericsson! He then realized what he had said… If it’s ok with you, you might not like that, so it would be fine, I wouldn’t make you. Leighton laughed at Christian’s embarrassment. It would be a pleasure to have that dick in my  ass at some point, said Leighton, but you’d have to show me how much you wanted it in your displays.

Deal, said Christian smiling. Now Leighton, said Neil, I think we can go and meet some of the support staff in the club. Great, said Leighton, keen to find that toilet to relieve himself of his massive erection.


	4. Relief comes to Leighton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton finally releases his cum.

Neil was leading Leighton down a maze of corridors talking about the club’s budget and Leighton was only half listening as he scoured the walls for a sign for toilets. As they rounded the next corner where Neil had told him the gym was Leighton saw his desired sign.

Would it be ok if I just popped to the facilities, said Leighton, I shouldn’t have had a second coffee earlier, no problem, said Neil, just don’t make a mess with an erection piss!

Leighton  laughed; I should manage with the urinals not to miss. He darted into the toilets and instantly gripped his stiff dick to jerk off and return to Neil’s tour. 

But as soon as he stroked a couple of times he heard a voice. Don’t worry it’s normal for one of Neil’s new managers to need a moment in here! Leighton instantly tried to cover himself up as if he was doing something he wasn’t meant to.  In hindsight, he wasn’t sure why he did as he had just watched some of the hottest footballers in the world fucking and sucking and jerking off in front of him.

Sorry, said Leighton, I wasn’t! 

It’s fine really, said the young man across the room holding a mop and bucket having emerged from a cubicle. I just needed to piss, said Leighton.

Come on said the young man, who Leighton was now eying up. In fact despite his embarrassment, the young man was so hot his erection was still there. Just let me finish you off, and you can get back to seeing the smoking hot trainers without an erection.  Although 10 seconds with a couple of them and it will certainly be back.

I’m Kyle, said the young man offering him his hand, I clean the training facility. Hi, Leighton, said Leighton, I know, said Kyle, greatest  ass in the premiership! Thanks smiled  Leighton; I’ve heard that a lot today.

Now, how would you like me to get you off, hand mouth or even  ass ! Leighton was a little taken aback by the young man’s forward nature. Umm, stammered Leighton. Truth be told he would have picked up a guy like Kyle in any bar. He had a big thick 10 inch flaccid dick, neatly hooded with a very suckable foreskin.

Just jerk me off, he stammered as he tried to get used to the strange se up. With pleasure said Kyle he came right over and gripped Leighton’s rock hard 13 inches. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this hard. He inhaled sharply as Kyle’s hand touched his sensitive dick. Kyle leant forward and kissed Leighton on the lips his tongue opening Leighton’s mouth. Kyle’s sensitive lips turning Leighton on even more.

It wasn’t a long wank by any stretch of the imagination, as he warned Kyle he was about to cum breaking the kiss. No need to warn me, said Kyle just let the juices flow over me. Leighton was there his balls had clenched and he erupted. Waves of hot thick cum drained from his big balls and swept down Kyles legs. How was that asked Kyle watching Leighton slump back against the wall. Maybe next time you can fill my  ass instead of drowning my leg? Leighton looked down his cum was flowing down Kyles muscular thighs and was gathering on his feet.

May I clean your dick, asked Kyle? Of course said Leighton looking for some tissue, Kyle dropped to his knees and engulfed Leighton’s dick, sucking it cleaner than it had ever been. 

This certainly wasn’t helping get rid of his erection, but his urge to cum had subsided a little. Thank you said  Leighton; I’ll be back when I need to do that again. I can drop by your room tonight if you like, said Kyle, which room are you in? 9, said Leighton. With Christian and Ryan, said Kyle, that will be hot. See you later.

Kyle watched Leighton’s  ass as he walked out of the toilets relieved of a large load of cum. Leighton returned to Neil with a smile on his face. You met Kyle then, said Neil? What exclaimed Leighton! He has a way of putting smiles on peoples’ faces in the toilets, and your pubes have got wet, doesn’t usually happen when I take a piss. He winked at Leighton who looked embarrassed. Don’t worry, said Neil, you are the boss, you fuck anyone you like, whenever you like.

Leighton already knew he was going to accept the  job; there was no question about it, regardless of the pay deal he negotiated. There was no way he could turn down being in such a hot place even if he was fired after 6 months. His mind was already thinking of who could be signed to add extra dick to the club. His mind rushed to Jack Grealish, he seemed very well hung and his thighs were gorgeous. 

Snapping back into consciousness, I know, he said, just need to get my mind around it! It’s all a little weird to start with. We find that new signings take only a day to get used to the nudity and sex. Anyway, let’s head down to the physio department  first; the 5 of them will keep you occupied.

Neil and Leighton walked the corridors of the training ground, Leighton to be honest had already got used to being naked and it felt nice letting everything hang loose, more so now he didn’t have a raging hard on, Kyle had solved that temporarily. 

Neil pointed to the door at the end of a short corridor, there’s the physio department, and that door there is the kit man Alex, but we’ll come to him next.

Neil pushed the door and walked in ushering Leighton to join him. Inside was a gorgeous sight. There was no famous cock in the room, but there was a lot of it. 5 of the hottest, fittest physios Leighton had ever seen were there just as naked as he was. I wish you guys worked at Everton with me, he said smiling. They smiled back and introduced themselves with a shake of hands.

Hi, said the first, Roy. Roy was shorter than the others, a mop of black hair and muscular body made a little stockier because of his height and a nice thick 8 inch dick between his nice thighs. Logan introduced himself next. He could have been a model, he was 6 feet tall, perfectly toned, but not overly so, and his skin was almost golden and had a light dusting of blonde hair to match his head and crotch. And his dick was a good 10 inches. 

Andy was next his dick was as long  as Logan’s but thicker. Andy was skinny, blond and had a gorgeous  ass . Phil was the most perfect one there as far as Leighton was concerned, he was gorgeous and had a very thick slab of 8 inch meat, an inch or so shorter than Joe who was clearly the shyest of the bunch, but he was sexy and had no need to be.

Hi said Leighton, as he felt the blood surge again. A big fan said Andy, I was a Chelsea fan but your  ass was almost enough to get me to change allegiances. The others laughed, any  ass would get you to change allegiances, said Logan. You’d support Arsenal if Jack Wilshere offered you his  ass when he was there!

True said Andy wistfully, thankfully he’s here now and I’ve tried it out for real! We all have, said Joe. More than once added Neil. Leighton smiled, he liked that the guys were talking so freely about fucking one another.

So any guys in bad shape at the moment asked Leighton, pretending he was interested in what he was meant to be. Not at the moment, Ben has had a tight quad, but that may just be because he likes Phil to massage it right up to his groin. And beyond, said Phil grinning.

Cool, said Leighton, if I get a tight quad I’ll make sure to pop up. Any time Boss, said Phil, any time.

Neil opened the door and the guys said goodbye and see you soon as Leighton left. Nice  guys said Leighton, Yes,  said Neil, all game for a laugh too. Most of them are versatile, but I think Roy mostly tops.

Leighton was impressed Neil knew so much, but then assumed he’d fucked most, if not all of them before multiple times. Kit man next said Neil, Alex is my perfection. His body is incredible and his dick is massive and he’s gorgeous. 

Neil w as not wrong thought Leighton as he opened the door and was greeted by a ginger stud. His body was finely chiseled and his ginger pubes stood out beautifully against his pale skin, he was even paler than Neil was. And there between those smooth thighs hung  the thickest 11 inches of soft dick Leighton had ever seen. Hi, said Leighton offering a hand. He’d have hoped Alex would slap his dick into it to give him a feel. But he took it in his firm hand. This is Leighton, said  Neil; he may be the new manager. Excellent, said Alex, once you start I can give you a full tour of what I do in here.

I’d like that a lot, said Leighton. You will, said Alex smiling. Anyone else to see before we talk contracts, said Leighton? Just the trainers, Tom , David and Joel, but you won’t like them unless you like hot, young, toned beauties, said Alex. Sounds awful, said Leighton, but I better let my eyes suffer.

Come on then, laughed Neil as he led Leighton onto the training pitch. Leighton was hesitant, outside was a little risky wasn’t it, thought Leighton. Neil saw his hesitancy. Don’t worry, no cameras, we make sure of that. Leighton walked outside it was good to feel the fresh air on his naked body. But soon realized how Neil keeps thing private. What looked like outside was in fact a large enclosed area with fresh air being pumped around.

Neil called Joel , David and Tom over and Leighton watched as the naked hunks ran over to meet them. Joel, Tom , David, this is Leighton as you probably already know. Everyone knows the Leighton Baines bum, said Tom eying it up a little, and may I say it is as perfect as your shorts hinted at! Thank you smiled Leighton, glad it still has what it used too. I don’t want any of these hot young things thinking they have a better  ass than me yet.

Well, it’s our job to cultivate the ones we think might said David, grinning at Leighton. You guys are all pretty close to beating me, said Leighton. Thank you, replied the slim, toned David. Tom’s is the  best he said slapping Tom’s pert buttocks. We’d all fuck that without thinking twice he said slapping his soft10 inches against the smooth  ass of his colleague.

I’ll make sure I keep an eye on you three then, don’t want my  ass crown going to one of you guys, not one of our superstar players! The trainers could see that Leighton was playing and laughed along.

Excellent, said Neil, now you’ve met the se guys, we need to head to the kitchens to see the chefs and the nutritionist. They left the field and walked the corridors again. Leighton once again had a swollen dick, it was only semi hard now but he was more used to walking around aroused now and it didn’t feel as weird.

Entering into the kitchen there were, like every other room, hot naked studs in there. Gentlemen, said Neil getting their attention. One of them caught Leighton’s eye straight away, he was short, toned and had a massive, what must have been 12 inch flaccid dick.

Where do you find these guys, said Leighton? A fun interview process, said Neil. You’ll get to be part of it once you’re signed up. Leighton smiled. Hi he said reaching out a hand to greet the three new studs. This is Greg, he’s the nutritionist. Greg was hot, muscular yet trimmed his flaccid 8 inches swinging between two muscular thighs.

This is Jack, he was the one with the massive dick and killer smile, and then Lloyd, he was the most built of the guys there, he was muscular but not too much. And  he was still cute and his 11 inches was very suckable!

Nice to meet you guys, said Leighton. And you they replied, you are more than welcome to come and get some nutrients from me any time you need any, said Greg winking. I may just do that, said Leighton, extra protein never went too far! Now Leighton was flirting his dick was no longer a semi it was a full on hard mast. 

Looks like you have a protein tap yourself, said Jack. It’s already run once since he got here, said Neil referring to Kyle sucking him off. Ooh, lucky man, said Jack, I assume it was another guy not a waste onto a tissue. The cleaner got his protein, said Neil. Leighton was bright red with embarrassment as the others discussed his sexual encounter in the toilets. 

Good, said Jack, hate to see good sauce get wasted, that other cleaner is hot too, said Lloyd, have you given it to both of them? There’s another, said Leighton! Oh yes, Michael, he’s just as hot, his dick isn’t as big, but his  ass is tight as said Jack. Even after he’s taken me!

I’ll keep an eye out for him said Neil and introduce you, he’ll be around somewhere. But for now I have one more guy to introduce you too. Patrick.

Who’s Patrick, said Leighton? He’s our designer. 

And he’s cute, said Greg, very cute. But he’s a little  fussier when it comes to dick. He’s not a whore like some of the guys here, needs to know the owner of a dick very well before he’ll take it.

Ok, stop turning Leighton on, said Neil. It was true it was turning Leighton on, his dick was throbbing and no one had gone anywhere near it. Come on, Patrick likes throbbing dicks, he does artwork as  well, maybe he’ll draw you and that dick said Neil. Leighton said goodbye and followed Neil to the studio. 

He is cute, said Neil as they walked, the distraction stopping the throbbing a little in Leighton’s dick. But what the others were saying is also  true; don’t expect to fuck this  ass any time soon. 

They entered the studio and indeed Patrick was cute, he must have been about 25, short, cute smile , slim but toned body and a big 11 inches of meat between his thighs. Hi, said Patrick shaking Leighton’s hand. He eyed Leighton up and down. You have great curves, he said. The way your  ass and back curve is beautiful, and that upward curve on your dick is lovely. If you ever fancy posing for a few portraits I’d love it.

If you like, said Leighton, happy to be someone’s muse!

You must be getting the new managerial role here, said Patrick, well Neil; he’s cuter than the last guy! Should last a bit longer. At the moment he’s so horny all the time he only lasts a minute, grinned Neil. Shut up said Leighton. Patrick was laughing too, he does look turned on, said Patrick. And he’s already cum in Kyle’s mouth! Lucky bastard, said Patrick, right place at the right time. I’d swear he hangs around in places he expects people to be jerking off just to be used!

You mean he trapped me earlier said Leighton? I’d have guessed he knew the tour route and that those toilets were after you’d met all the squad and you’d be raging. He won’t miss out on his protein snacks, as Greg calls them.

Leighton felt a little used, but actually it turned him on even more. Well before you explode on the spot, that’s entire squad and staff, you’ll meet the directors at a dinner in your honour if you start. So let’s go back to the office and we’ll think contracts.

Neil and Leighton returned to Neil’s office and they sat across the table from each other.


	5. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Leighton seal the deal with a bit of fun

So, said Neil. What do you think of the  place?

A bit boring really, said Leighton, unable to keep a smile off his face. In that case you need to come and excite a few people then. I noticed you eyeing up a lot of dick out there, are you a bottom or a top? Versatile, but with an  ass like this the cocks do come easily and I love the big ones.

In that case I know a perfect way to seal this deal once you’ve signed. Neil had kept his 13 inches flaccid the entire way around the tour, but now he was clearly offering it to Leighton as a signing bonus.

We’ll offer you 7 million over 4 years, and complete access to everyone employed by the club. Which is pretty much everyone you’ve met today. Neil stood up and walked around to Leighton’s side of the desk, as he walked his dick swayed between his smooth pale thighs. Perching on the edge of the desk in front of Leighton he caressed his face. You’re really going to fit in here perfectly he said. Leighton reached out and grasped Neil’s flaccid dick and watched it respond. I take this as a yes, said Neil as Leighton’s touch made him inhale a little sharply.

Where do I sign, said Leighton? Neil pushed a piece of paper next took him and gave Leighton a pen. Leighton took the pen in one hand and Neil’s cock in the other and signed the contract. Now what was that signing bonus you were talking about, said Leighton. You’re on your way to finding it, said Neil. Leighton leant forward and took Neil’s growing dick in his mouth and pressed his face into Neil’s  gingery pubes. Wow, said Neil, now I’m really pleased you signed, there aren’t many of the guys with no gag reflex. 

Leighton pulled off as Neil’s dick hit full mast at 18 inches.  It shone in the light with Leighton’s saliva, looks like my bonus is ready, Leighton stood up and bent over the chair. Neil was presented with Leighton’s  ass and it was a beauty. He pushed a finer in to loosen him a little and found Leighton’s hungry ring swallowed it easily, then Neil put in 2 then 3. Leighton was moaning, his dick leaking precum over the chair like a tap.

Neil pressed the thick head of his long dick against Leighton’s slightly stretched ring and pressed in. Leighton moaned as Neil’s huge cock opened him up. That feels so good, said Neil as he began to get a rhythm going, slowly pushing deeper and deeper into the new managers’  ass . You’re telling me said Leighton, but can I watch you do it?

Of course you can said Neil who pulled out and pushed Leighton onto his back on his desk lining up his dick with the hole he had just emptied. Leighton leant back and as he did noticed the ceiling was entirely mirrored above the desk and he could he Neil fucking him. I’m not the first to get your dick here am I said Leighton. Neil grinned down at him, not by a long shot!

Not that Leighton minded, he was having the fuck of his life on Neil’s massive dick. Leighton’s chest was shining as his gleaming precum leaked all over it. Neil took his hand and smeared it all over Leighton’s cute chest. How about we make that cum instead, said Neil? Yes, please, said Leighton his dick aching to be touched.

Neil pushed His cock all the way in and stood there impaling Leighton with all 18 inches. He took hold of Leighton’s cock in both hands and jerked off as if it was his dick. But if it was his dick, he would have known when the orgasm was coming. Because suddenly Leighton convulsed and a huge wad of cum fired all over Leighton and Neil’s chair behind him. As he came his  ass clenched around Neil’s dick and he took the opportunity to finish fucking him. Just as he was about to cum he pulled out and gripping Leighton’s dick as well jerked them both until he came flooding out. 

Leighton was covered in Neil’s thick sticky white cum as well as his own, but as Neil continued to jerk Leighton’s dick became very sensitive and Neil carried on as Leighton was unable to stop him. Leighton screamed in ecstasy as his body shook with erotic pleasure as Neil massaged the last drops of his huge load out of his dick.

He released Leighton’s dick and pulling him to his feet,  embraced the cum covered stud he had just fucked. Wow, said Leighton! Glad you enjoyed it, said Neil, that is the sort of thing that you have to get used too here, trust me I’m not the best fuck here by far!

Leighton leant forward and kissed Neil fully on the lips, thank you for asking me to come for an interview. I think I’ll like it here, now let’s go and do some winning! Excellent idea, agreed Neil. Oh, by the way you do have a transfer budget of 120 million if you have anyone you would think may add to the squad. Either because of their ability or because they are hot, as morale is as important as players on the pitch.

I did wonder why we haven’t got Grealish in the squad yet, said Leighton looking for something to clean off Neil’s cum. Neil handed  him a towel, he’s committed to Villa, so didn’t want to come to us. Maybe you could work your  ass magic and persuade him to join us.

You reckon I could? If you let him fuck that ass I’ve just fucked, definitely, he’s young, hot, has a great ass and looks like he’s hung like a donkey. Just hope he isn’t as hung as Dan, he enjoys that title. I’ll see what I can do, said Leighton as he took a towel from Neil and wiped his chest.


	6. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton and Neil hold a press conference and then Sam introduces Leighton to three Welsh studs.

Well, said Neil, we’ll need to get cleaned up and hold a press conference now you are officially our new manager.

Excellent, said Leighton, we may need a few more clothes before we can be seen by the world though. I know, said Neil, it’s such a shame they wouldn’t understand our nudity out there. 

Neil and Leighton dressed into their clothes they had on before the tour began and checking there was no wayward drop of cum on their faces Neil called his secretary who appeared at the door. Leighton eyed up the young stud. Just like everyone else he was naked, his toned body was slim until his groin opened up with a thick 9 inches of uncut dick. 

Yes, sir, he said. Time to put some clothes on and call the press, Leighton just signed. Excellent sir, said Sam, and shall I organize tonight’s celebration? 

Leighton are you moving in tonight? Asked Neil. Yes, I think I can he said, I’m single at the moment, so I’ll just need to pop home at some point and shut up the house. Excellent, I didn’t think you’d want to wait for your first night with us, especially as we haven’t got a match for a few weeks now , because that means we have no curfew set by the manager.

Absolutely, said Leighton, I can’t wait to see what the team offers me later on! Sam, make the party start at 8, let the boys know. And at 5 can you get the directors to come in?

Of course boss, said Sam as he left letting Neil and Leighton admire his plump  ass . Perfect, let’s go to the press briefing room and make this even more official said Neil.

Both looking sharp in their suits the two men walked the corridors once more, but this time not with their cocks swinging freely. Bu the time they made it to the briefing room the worlds sporting press were lined up waiting for the announcement.

Neil stood up and made the announcement and Leighton said how much he was looking forward to managing such a great club, all the usual bits and pieces, and then after a few questions Neil and Leighton left. 5 minutes later a suited Sam popped up and told them that the building was once more secured and that clothes were no longer needed.

Strangely Leighton was all too keen to strip off again, he had grown accustomed quite quickly to being nude all the time despite his tendency to get erections. Sam, show Leighton to his new office please so he can strip and store his clothes .  And can you show him the monitoring equipment too.  Of course, said Sam, follow me  Mr. Baines! Please, call me Leighton, he replied . Ok, Leighton, please follow me. 

I’ll see you later at 5, said Neil for a meeting with the board of directors. Do I need clothes for that, asked Leighton? Oh no, said Neil, they are equally part of this club’s ethos and I think you’ll like who we have got on board.

Neil walked off in his tight suit and Sam Led Leighton towards his office overlooking the training ground. It was a lovely office plenty  of space a large glass desk sat to one corner and then wall length cupboards two of the other walls. Sam pressed on one cupboard and a small wardrobe opened, inside were track suits and a place to hang a suit. 

This is pretty much all the storage you’ll need said Sam, we don’t need many clothes here as you’ve seen. Leighton immediately started to strip off untroubled by the young man in the room with him. Aren’t you stripping off too, said Leighton? 

I was just going to show you the system and then head back to my office. I think  I'll listen better with you also naked, it’s a bit odd standing here, naked as the day I was born and you fully clothed. Ok boss, said Sam who quickly stripped off his clothes releasing his big fat dick for Leighton to admire. 

Is that better Leighton, asked Sam? Perfect he replied allowing his eyes to take in all of the young man’s body. Now what is this system I need to know about? 

It’s a simple system, said Sam opening the doors of the other wall. In the middle was a huge  65 inch TV. Sam picked up the remote and gave it to Leighton. Sam stood behind Leighton who had sat at his desk. As Sam leant forward to turn the computer on Leighton felt Sam’s thick heavy dick rest against his shoulder. 

Sam opened an app on the pc and showed Leighton the layout.

On the  app there  we re numbers 0-9 and what looked like recording buttons. So if you press guide, just like Netflix or something, you’ll  see the system directory. 

Leighton watched as a list of the rooms appeared with who was in them. And then you simply c lick on one of them , let’s go for 8 as that’s one of my favourites.

As  soon as Sam pressed 8 the TV showed in HD what was happening in room 8. Unsurprisingly Hector  Bell erin was using his 12 inches to fuck Theo. Shit, is he still fucking Theo? Asked Leighton surprised. Not still, said Sam, probably again. Hector is insatiable and Theo and Leroy are happy to take it.

So basically this system allows me to spy on the squad? 

Sort of, said Sam, but you can also call them too. Maybe you want to fuck a tight  ass and you can’t decide which one. Click this squad button and you get a detailed description of each player with images to let you decide. Let’s say that you want something welsh to fuck, and it’s a tight call between Davies, Bale and James. Just highlight the ones you want and click summon. Whilst we wait for them you can also record what you see, if it’s all too much for you and you jerk off too quickly but really want to finish the scene later, click record and off you go. It can record 1000 hours of HD scenes. Excellent, said Leighton. 

I can tell you like the idea, said Sam!

What, said Leighton!

Well your dick is pressing on the underside of the glass desk boss! Sam was right Leighton’s 13 inches was wedged under the desk as it had grown when Sam was explaining his personal porn system. 

You can also review training, physio and kit rooms if you want to. Just then there was a knock at the door, there we go, said Sam that will be your welsh threesome. Come in, said Leighton trying not to sound too excited. In walked Ben, Gareth and Dan and they stood in front of Leighton’s desk.  You wanted us boss? Asked Gareth.

Err, yes, Leighton was a little taken aback by the way they just came when he called. Leighton would like to inspect your a s ses, said Sam, he wants to fuck one of you! The three studs instantly turned around to le t their new manager see their as ses. 

Ok, said Leighton, still surprised, but his dick told them he was serious about wanting to fuck one of them. Leighton reviewed their files on his computer as he looked at the three gorgeous as ses in front of him. So according to this, said Leighton, Gareth and Ben you are more of a bottom than Daniel?

Yes, but I’m always happy to be fucked by the manager said Daniel, seemingly not wanting to miss out on this possibility. Don’t worry, even if I don’t choose you  now, you will definitely get fucked at some point. Daniel smiled as he turned back around to show his cute ass to Leighton.

So, said Sam, which would you like? I think Gareth can stay, I’ve always wanted it from when I was at Everton. You could have had it, said Gareth winking. You two can stay if you like, said Leighton, give you an idea of what the new boss can do. They were more than happy to watch as Leighton bent Gareth over his desk and pressed his hard 13 inches to his hole.

Is there any lube, said Leighton? Sam told him that the pump on the corner of the desk wasn’t hand sanitizer. Perfect, said Leighton. You guys have thought of everything. He lubed his dick and Gareth’s hole and began what was to be a memorable moment for both men, and the three watching.

Leighton was good, very good. Gareth was moaning and had precum leaking form his dick within 2 minutes of Leighton opening his welsh ass. Within another 5 Gareth told them he was going to cum. But you haven’t even jerked off, said Daniel!

I know, said Gareth but, uuugh, he moaned once more as his dick  was about to  erupt under Leighton’s desk where he was still being fucked. Leighton didn’t want Sam, Daniel and Ben to miss Gareth’s load and so moved away from the table and told them to kneel in front of the Welsh captain’s 13 inches.

They did and were welcomed by a gushing cum shot, 12 or so shots of the stud’s juices flowed over their three eager faces and bodies. Wow, said Daniel and that was just from being fucked. Gareth was still moaning in pleasure. He’s good, thank fuck Neil signed him. I’m this good, said Leighton pumping his dick in and out of Gareth. Wait, said Gareth not again! But in fact yes, Gareth was having a second orgasm. I’m cumming!

Gareth’s stiff cock spirted forth again and added to the previous load on the waiting studs. Fuck said Gareth, you are good! Thank you, now join those three and you can all share my load. Gareth dropped to his knees and waited for the manager’s load which came pretty quickly.

Leighton moaned and aiming his dick at the four open mouths fed them his seed. They eagerly swallowed as Leighton finished pumping. Wow boss, said Ben. His face awash with Gareth’s and Leighton's cum, that was amazing. We’ll if you play well, there may well be treats in it for you.

If the treats involve that cock, said Gareth, then I’ll play better than I ever have. Maybe it should be a man of the match prize in the locker room afterwards. Excellent idea said Sam still licking his fingers having wiped Leighton’s cum off his chest. 

Sounds good to me, said Daniel, his smooth chest gleaming in drying cum. Are they needed anymore asked Sam as he stood and went to a cupboard to get a few towels. No I think you’ve demonstrated all that the system does. There are a few others boss, but you'll pick them up as you go. You've got the board of directors in 10 minutes now.

Of course, I’ll see even more of you gentlemen soon, Leighton said as he ushered the 4 out of his office.

Wow, said Leighton as the door shut behind them, I’m so glad I took the job.


	7. Board of Directors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leighton meets the board of celebrity directors and discovers the welcome means an orgy.  
> The Directors are KJ Apa, Brooklyn Beckham, Freddie Fox, Iwan Rheon, Josh Hutcherson, Kit Harrington, Liam Payne, Logan Lerman, Rupert Grint, Taron Egerton and Tom Holland.

Leighton leant against the door his deflating cock dripping the last drops of his juices. He breathed heavily as the adrenaline pumped through his body, both because of the last few minutes and also because he was about to meet the board of directors.

He didn't know what to expect, a bunch of horny old men in suits was all he could imagine, and to be honest it didn't really turn him on at all, despite what Neil had suggested. He’d signed up after the young players and staff.

He sat back at his desk looking back through the team members, hoping he’d be back with them before long. As he scanned through the gorgeous squad he has now become manager of his phone rang and Neil told him the directors were arriving and he should come up to the board room. Be ready to impress, said Neil, we could improve our transfer budget if they have a good time. Should I put clothes on, said Leighton? I wouldn’t bother said Neil, they’ll be off in moments probably. Ok said Leighton, slightly reluctantly.

He hung up and looked down at his now totally limp dick. Sorry mate, looks like some dirty old git is going to have their way with you. Leighton started the walk to the board room. 

He stood outside the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Here he is, the man of the moment, said Neil raising a glass of champagne as Leighton walked in. Leighton managed to stop himself from saying oh fuck, out loud but he certainly thought it and his dick did too. These were not old wrinkly perverts who ran this club, they were young gorgeous perverts. 11 of the hottest young stars in the world. Neil introduced Leighton to the board. They were all embracing the club ethos of nudity too. Leighton had jerked off to these guys many times and now he was seeing them literally in the flesh. KJ, Brooklyn, this is Leighton, we think he'll do well at the club. He's already made quite the impression with our welsh continent he said smiled 

Shit, how did Neil know about that? Sam must have told him. They seemed very impressed with what you can do Leighton, said Neil. I'll always do my best here staggered the star struck manager. I hope so said KJ. Leighton had already eyed him up and down and down showed a nice weighty 8 inch dick but it was overshadowed by Brooklyn. Leighton had heard that David Beckham was packing serious cock, but his eldest Brooklyn must have had 12 inches of flaccid dick between his legs. 

So do you lead from the top or bottom said KJ. Leighton knew instantly he was saying so you fuck or get fucked. I adapt to the needs of the players I’ve got said Leighton. Interesting a Leighton sandwich said Brooklyn? It sounds delicious said KJ smiling. My office is always open to the guys, said Leighton returning the flirting smile.

Come on gentlemen, said Neil there are more to share with. Neil took Leighton to the next group of guys, Freddie Fox, Iwan Rheon and Kit Harrington. Nice to meet you, said Leighton holding out his hand to shake. We are delighted to meet you, said Kit. I hope you bring some success to the club. I couldn't help overhear that you are versatile? Totally said Neil, he was delightful to revive my package when we signed the contract and then I believe Gareth Bale then took your package in spectacular fashion. Really says Freddie, why? Freddie was beautiful l, like the other 2 his pale white thighs framing 8 inches of hooded British meat. It was nothing said Leighton. Nonsense said Neil, he made him cum just by fucking his ass. No hands at all, not even a little fumble, said Iwan? Not a touch other than this on his ass. Neil grabbed Leighton's ample dick and have it a shake. Impressive said Kit, maybe we can arrange another meeting sometime. Send me some dates said Leighton, I'll squeeze you in.

Neil took Leighton off before the three British studs had their way with him there and then before the others had even met him. Josh Hutcherson and Logan Lerman were deep in conversation. Ah Leighton, settle an argument for us, Theo Walcott or Gareth Bale? 

In what way, said Leighton. Well if you were to get one of them for a night of fun? Ok, said Leighton, well that depends how thick you like you dick, or whether you are a top or bottom I guess. Bale has a better looking ass. I’ve never been inside Theo but Gareth feels good. Theo's dick is slightly longer and it’s definitely thicker. I’m versatile so Theo would be my choice. 

Leighton was taken aback a little revealing this to two Hollywood studs, but it felt good to say it out loud. I told you said Josh smiling. Yeah but that's because you like it both ways too. I prefer giving and so my choice of Bale is perfectly valid. Trying to stop the argument Leighton placed his hands on the shoulders of the two men. Look why don't we arrange a meeting, you two come to my office tomorrow and I'll bring Gareth and Theo up and you can research which is best? Great idea said Neil, happy to see Leighton was starting to understand how the team worked. We'll see you tomorrow, said Josh. Neil took Leighton away as he left Josh and Logan still arguing about Gareth and Theo.

The last group to meet Leighton was a group of four, Liam Payne, Taron Egerton, Rupert Grunt and Tom Holland. Gentlemen, here is Leighton. Liam avoided the hand Leighton offered and leant forward and kissed him on the lips, welcome he said. Leighton was taken aback a little, unsure as to why because he was standing naked in front of them. Much to his delight the others followed Liam’s lead.

Leighton could feel his dick rising as he felt Taron's strong tongue opening his mouth for a full kiss. I think he likes you Taron, said Tom, noticing the response. I like him too, said Taron breaking the kiss and showing the others his big hard 14 inches. 

Seeing Taron hard Neil clapped his hands and everyone gathered around the boardroom table. He called Leighton to stand next to him. Leighton, he began, welcome to the club. We're delighted you joined us and we would like to show you our gratitude.

Ok, said Leighton, thank you! And we show that in a special way continued Neil. Leighton’s mind raced, luckily his dick was already hard so it didn’t give anything away. It had to be an orgy or something, thought Leighton, a smile sneaking onto his face as he looked around at the ample dicks on display. There are 12 of us who would be delighted in showing you how welcome you are. And in the realms of fairness we allow you six of us to fuck and 6 of us to fuck you. Now I have already had that pleasure so am happy to take a receiving role this afternoon. Who gets to choose, said Leighton? You of course, we’re welcoming you into the fold, it’s not an initiation or anything, just fun! In that case, said Leighton, now I’ve pretty much shown you what I’ve got in the trouser department, does anyone really want me to fuck them?

Josh Hutcherson instantly raised his hand as did Freddie and Brooklyn. Ok, said Leighton, that’s 3, who else, Neil I think I’ll replay your favour from earlier. Liam, your cock is gorgeously big, but I really do fancy that One Direction ass. And actually Tom, I’m so sorry but your ass is just too good not to today. Don’t worry Leighton, replied the Spiderman actor my dick will be available for your ass again I’m sure.

I’m sure it will replied Neil, we have a board meeting in 2 weeks! Excellent, said Leighton smiling. So Josh, Freddie, Liam, Brooklyn, Tom and myself will be taking Leighton and the rest of you, well you get to enjoy the hottest ass in the premier league! Leighton smiled hearing his ass being described like that. And he looked around at the meat he was going to take. KJ Apa had a lovely hooded 8 inch floppy cock, Iwan Rheon’s was bigger, also with a generous hooded foreskin. Kit Harrington was somewhere between them, but was thicker as it was at the moment. Logan’s was 10 or so inches and he was cut, and it revealed what was an already big mushroom head.

Taron’s 14 inches he had already seen, his foreskin peeled back over his slightly pointed head. Lastly was Rupert Grint, he wasn’t the biggest as far as length went. Still a good 10 inches but he was thick, even flaccid he was very thick. It looked delicious surrounded at the base by a clump of ginger pubes and hung between 2 meaty thighs. 

It was going to be fun enjoying the young studs big dick. I’ve never done anything like this before said Leighton, how do we do it? It depends how quickly you can recover from an orgasm really, if you start and then once you’re done we’ll fuck you until you’re good to go again. Shouldn’t be too long, said Leighton, I’m a little turned on to be honest. Actually said Neil, so am I, it’s taking all my concentration not to spring a erection yet. You can now said Leighton we are having an orgy!

Neil laughed as Leighton took hold of his dick and stroked it hard in seconds. There we go, said Leighton, perfect. I’ll start with you if you like, but be aware, you’ll be cumming before I do! Oh will I said Neil? Well Bale did earlier. Neil bent over the table and presented his cute ass to Leighton’s cock.

Taron’s cock was dripping in precum, so Leighton used it like a tap and massaged his cock till it was gleaming in Taron’s precum. And he pushed towards Neil’s tight ring. Neil felt the pressure around his hole and pushed back as Leighton opened him up a little before his ring gave way and Leighton’s head slipped in. oh fuck, said Neil as he felt his ring opened up for the first time in a while.

He could feel the contours of Leighton’s cock as it slipped in and out of his ring, he moaned as Leighton brushed his prostate. He was beginning to realise what Leighton had meant about making him cum. If his prostate was going to take a battering he was going to cum before long. Leighton looked up around the table and now he was surrounded by the hottest young studs in the world with big hard dicks, all stroking them as they watched Leighton fuck their chairman.

Why hadn’t he got Tom Holland to fuck him, his dick was enormous, it must have been a good 20 inches. But it was Rupert’s that got his attention again. It was going to open him up good and proper, he’d never seen a thicker dick before. 

Seeing everyone made him fuck Neil that little bit harder and Neil’s dick was dripping precum as his ass was pounded. Oh fuck, said Neil fuck me harder. Leighton withdrew his 13 inches and each rhythmical thrust was his full length. Soon Leighton felt Neil’s ring tighten and he moaned loudly as his dick flooded the boardroom table with his thick white seed.

Fuck, is he that good, said Freddie, keen to be getting pounded next. Oh fuck yes, said Neil, I want to do this a lot. Any time, said Leighton as his own orgasm began build. KJ fancy starting to fuck me as I fill Neil’s ass? KJ didn’t need to be asked twice and he smeared his dick in Neil’s juices on the table and used it as lube to begin to fuck Leighton’s hole. I’m not the first to be here today am I, said KJ. Neil smiled, sorry mate I was there earlier to seal the deal. 

Don’t worry, he’s still tight, just a bit of dried cum. KJ’s 12 inches began to sink between the perfect ass cheeks of Leighton. Leighton was still inside Neil and was still pounding him hard, Neil’s dick still hard as he awaited Leighton’s cum. He didn’t have to wait long. Now that KJ was fucking Leighton he wasn’t going to last long and sure enough out it came. A big load gushing into Neil’s hole. He withdrew and let the last of his load drip from his still hard dick as KJ continued his pounding. 

KJ was good, Leighton was moaning loudly as the Riverdale stud fucked him. But KJ wasn;t going to last very long. He was so turned on by what was happening he felt his balls tighten as his orgasm surfaced and he pumped load after load into the new manager. 

Oh shit, said KJ, that was good, very good. He slid his juicy dick out of Leighton and wiped it on the meaty ass he had just vacated. 

You ready to fuck again Leighton, asked Freddie, knowing his ass was next to be pounded. To be honest Leighton was pretty sure he could fuck them all one by one as he was so horny. Absolutely let’s give it a try. Excellent said Freddie; who presented his pale white ass to be fucked next. Let’s go for different positions, said Leighton, he pushed Freddie back onto the table, making him lay on his back with his legs in the air presenting his hole to be fucked. As he lay back Freddie could feel Neil’s warm cum between him and the table. Which made the young star even hornier, knowing he was laying in another mans cum.

Leighton reached around and scooped some of KJ’s cum out of his leaking ring and used it as lube on his dick as he gripped Freddie’s ankles to push his cock in to his hole. It slid in pretty easily, it was clear that he wasn’t unaccustomed to the occasional dick. 

Freddie moaned loudly as he was opened up by Leighton. Resting Freddie’s sexy legs on his shoulders Leighton took hold of Freddie’s dick as he fucked him. Shit, there’s no way he’ll cope with that, said Neil having just had the cum literally fucked out of him. With both hands Leighton massaged Freddie’s foot long cock, sliding his silky foreskin back and forth over his swollen head.

Oh fuck, moaned Freddie, he was definitely going to cum before Leighton did, his cock being massaged by Leighton’s strong hands and his prostate being massaged by his strong dick. Almost without warning Freddie clenched and his whole body and like a geyser erupted. It was an enormous orgasm, almost a solid stream of cum pumped out his juice all over him and Leighton. Wow, said Leighton, impressive, almost as impressive as this, he began to furiously fuck Freddie and continue to jerk his dick. Freddie was in ecstasy as every pleasure sensor in his body was heightened.

Fuck, here it comes again, said Freddie, and sure enough his dick pumped out yet more cum. Leighton relaxed as he felt his second orgasm rise and fill the young cum machine. Wow, said Freddie as Leighton’s hard dick slid out of him, you guys are in for a treat!

Leighton was pumped and still incredibly horny and told Taron to lay on the floor as he wanted to ride his big dick. Taron didn’t need to be told twice and also didn’t need any extra lube for Leighton’s used hole. Squatting down Leighton easily slipped onto the Hollywood stars long dick. And quickly got into a position with his muscular thighs and ass to be fucked. 

Taron added to the experience as he thrust his hips up into Leighton’s ass. That is fucking hot, said Brooklyn, the youngest there, I’d love to watch these guys fuck all day. Brooklyn was jerking his massive 19 inches as he watched Taron and Leighton fuck. I don’t think I can go all day, said Taron, this is really hot and I’m really horny and I really need to cum. Then cum, said Leighton, fill me up again. 

Ok, said Taron as his big balls emptied themselves into Leighton. Because of the position most of it leaked out and ran down Leighton’s gorgeous legs onto the floor. Leighton went to stand up and take himself off Taron’s sensitive dick but as he stood the cum caused him to slip and he impaled himself back down on all 14 inches. Oh fuck, that feels good, said Leighton as he felt all of Taron inside him. 

Imagine what it would feel like with my dick said Rupert? Amazing, said Leighton, but you’re going to be last, next is Kit. But first my dick is still hard and I need someone to fuck. Brooklyn, you are all horned up aren’t you, get that teenage ass over here and let me fuck you!

How do you want to do it, said Brooklyn? Like Freddie I think, teenage balls always spray a lot of cum. Mine do, said Brooklyn, it’s a Beckham thing, Dad’s do too! Do they said Leighton, I never experienced that when I played him. Brooklyn eagerly climbed onto the table. Well, mine are more impressive than his, and my dick is bigger! Leighton was actually very turned on as he got the impression Brooklyn had seen his dad’s dick and also seen his dads dick cumming. Brooklyn was taller than Freddie and his legs sat neatly over Leighton’s shoulders and Brooklyn crossed them behind his neck allowing Leighton to grip Brooklyn’s dick like he had Freddie. Sorry, said Brooklyn, I’m very turned on, my dick won’t last long before you get sprayed! 

Don’t apologise said Leighton, we’re all friends here. Brooklyn smiled up at Leighton and felt his dick penetrate his ring as he did. Oh yes, said Brooklyn, that’s better than Dad too. Oh shit, you’ve been fucked by David Beckham, said Leighton. Of course he has, we all have too, said Neil. It was a team building weekend. Oh fuck, Leighton wasn’t ready for that and just as Brooklyn sprayed his juices everywhere Leighton pumped the young Beckham full of his cum. Sorry, Brooklyn, I was hoping for a longer fuck but that was just too much to take. Don’t worry, said Brooklyn, I’m a teenager, I’ll be horny again in 5 minutes and one of these guys will service me on the way home in the limo.

Iwan your up, said an almost insatiable Leighton. With pleasure, said the Game of Thrones star, I think it’s your turn to be on the table now, and I can watch as I fuck you. Ok, said Leighton, keen to see Iwan’s cute face as he hits orgasm. Leighton lay back ready to enjoy another big dick up his ass and Iwan didn’t fail to please. The young Welshman was very proficient and had he not just had 3 orgasms Iwan would possibly have fucked another one out of him. But for now Leighton just had to settle being turned on even more as he felt the 8 or so shots of Iwan’s spunk fill up his insides.

So, Neil said as Iwan pulled his dick out of his managers ass, who is next to get the Leighton meat? Tom, Josh or Liam? Liam I think, said Leighton, I reckon he’s as tight as anything, he looks so fit these days. It’s pretty tight these days, said Liam. It was looser when Harry, Zayn, Louis and Niall used to have their way with it! I bet you all fucked like rabbits, said Leighton. We did, were do you think I got a taste for this sort of thing?

I’d have loved to see that, said Brooklyn, I was a huge One Direction fan. We still do it occasionally when we are all in the same country at the same time. I’ll call you so you can join us if you like? Err, yes said Brooklyn grinning as if he’d just won a prize. For now though, added Leighton on your knees its doggy style for you. Liam dropped to his knees presenting his tight ass to Leighton. Make me cum, said Liam jerking his massive 17 inch dick. Of course, said Leighton, you won’t last long, doggy style makes my dick hit everything far easier and for longer.

Leighton was right as soon as he was taking full length strokes with his dick Liam had no chance, his balls emptying all over the floor underneath him. Fuck, you are good, said Liam, you’ll love this Tom. I think I will, but first I get to see Rupert, Kit or Logan fuck him, and by then I won’t last 10 seconds with that orgasm maker inside me. Kit was next to use his dick, Leighton had decided that Rupert had to be last as he was so thick and Logan was a personal crush so wanted that to be savoured.

Kit was eager to join in the fun, he had been jerking his dick quite furiously as he had been watching the event unfold. And he really was almost at the point of no return before he plunged his cock into the used hole of Leighton. If he had been any tighter he may have hit orgasm before he managed to get al the way in. but as it was he managed a few thrusts. Not that Leighton was unimpressed by Kit’s orgasm. A huge amount of cum was pumped into his full ass. 

As he was so quick Leighton decided to let Logan fill him up before he fucked Josh, give his balls time to recover. Logan wasn’t as turned on as Kit and had managed to not jerk at all. This was going to be a long fuck. And shit, Logan was good, he had clearly been practicing on anyone he could find. Leighton was moaning like a whore as Logan bent him over the table and reamed his ass. Each thrust doing to Leighton what he had been doing to the other guys. Josh, want to be filled totally up? Of course he replied. Well in that case get on my dick, Logan is going to make me cum a lot. The juices of the other guys he’d fucked meant that his dick slid into Josh easily and he was soon balls deep in the Hollywood star. Leighton had jerked off to the prosthetic dick that Josh had to wear in Future Man but he could see it wasn’t prosthetic, just made to look that way so people didn’t get over excited. 

Here it comes said Leighton, his ring clenched around Logan’s monster as each thrust drew him closer to his anal orgasm. Shit, he screamed as his orgasm hit. His cum flowing like a river into Josh. Fuck, that feels nice said Josh, warm seed inside me. Stay there, said Logan, I reckon Leighton is good for round 2 as I haven’t cum yet. 

Oh fuck, said an almost exhausted Leighton, go for it. He stood up and turned so Logan could kiss him. Leighton had almost forgotten the other 10 guys in the room it was just him Logan and his dick up his ass. Logan moved a little to get a better angle and again Leighton moaned. Oh shit, that’s it, he exclaimed as his prostate was back on the menu for Logan’s cock. A good 5 minutes Logan pounded Leighton and Leighton sat inside Josh and then it came. 

A culmination of Logan’s fucking, Leighton’s dick in Josh and Josh being generally horny. Three orgasms in one. Logan could feel Leighton’s ass clamp on his cock as he neared orgasm and reaching round he took hold of Josh’s dick. Giving it a few jerks Leighton felt the same clamping round his meaty cock. Ready guys, said Logan and he pumped once more into Leighton’s prostate and all three of them erupted on the same thrust. 

Fucking hot, said Tom watching as he jerked his enormous 20 inch teenage dick. I’m going to enjoy that used ass, said Rupert also jerking his thick meat.

You may need to give me a second or two said Leighton as he allowed another orgasm to subside. I never knew I could fuck for so long, he said. This football club has that effect on people. Eager to fuck Leighton’s ass, Rupert pointed out that there was nothing stopping him fucking it, just lay on the table and I’ll do the work, said Rupert. With pleasure, said Leighton, his eyes lighting up as he saw Rupert’s thick, thick dick. Oh fuck moaned a used Leighton as Rupert opened him up wider than ever before. 

You’ll get used to it, said Rupert; most guys want more ginger cock once they’ve had it once. I can see why, said Leighton as he adjusted to the big club of a dick inside him. It feels great! Your ass is great too, said Rupert; I’d be delighted to come here again too. That can be arranged, said Leighton, but for now just fill me up. With pleasure, said Rupert pumping his thick sticky seed into the new manager. 

Just me then said Tom excited as ever, let me ride you, he said and you can have my dick in your face! It was clear Tom had done this before, many a time, he slid Leighton’s dick into his boy pussy easily and began to ride it like no tomorrow. All 13 inches disappearing inside his gorgeous tight hole. Leighton was slightly drained after the sex marathon but was keen not to let the young hunk down. 

Making every effort he made sure Tom got the prostate massage he so desperately wanted and soon his hose of a dick was hosing cum into Leighton’s face. Licking it up eagerly Leighton thrust up into Tom and let out his final orgasm of the board meeting. 

Wow, said Leighton. thank you for the welcome to the club! Literally our pleasure, said Neil, looks like you are definitely the man we want. You are the first to manage all 12 of us in one go, and to have extra orgasms first. The players are in for a treat. Neil called Sam into the room, his dick instantly hard at the sight and smell of the sex filled board room. Could you take Leighton back to his room t clean up a little before the squad party this evening.

Follow me, Leighton, you are in with Christian and Ryan aren’t you. They should allow you to get a little rest.


End file.
